Unexpected Love
by siwonniesm
Summary: "Mulai sekarang kau pacarku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah pacar Choi Siwon. Ingat itu!" BL, WonKyu, AU!


**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

**WONKYU**

**BoyBoy, Fluff, Weird**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"Eunghh.. M—maaf saya mengganggu a—anda, Sajangnim... Saya.. eumhh itu.. Anu.. saya..." Aku tergagap saat melihatnya memandangku dengan mata elangnya. Tajam, seperti menembus ke dalam pikiranku. Apa dia tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan?

Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar takut. Aku menunduk, aku dapat merasakan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu. Aku mempermainkan jari-jariku diatas pangkuanku.

"Aku.. Sajangnim.. eumh.. Tidak... bag—" Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka saat aku telah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menghadapi pria dihadapanku ini.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Woobin, wakil direktur perusahaan ini dan sekaligus adik dari Direktur perusahaan ini, Choi Siwon. Ya.. Pria yang sedang aku ajak bicara.

_Well, he is my boyfriend._ Dialah yang mendeklarasikannya sendiri, sepihak. Dan aku terlalu taku untuk menolaknya. Aku merasa seperti hidup dan matiku berada diujung tanduk saat dia memintaku... ah maksudku memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, karena dia adalah pria yang paling sulit untuk dihadapi diantara semua pria yang pernah aku temui selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupku.

"_Hyung._ Ayo makan siang sekarang! Bukankah setelah ini kau ada rapat?" Woobin menggamit lengan Siwon yang kini telah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Ya." Sebelum dia berjalan bersama dia menghampiriku dan mengecup lembut pipi kiriku. Aku membeku dan menahan nafasku.

Ya Tuhan, kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat sampai-sampai aku harus mengalami semua ini. Woobin terkekeh saat melihat wajahku yang aku yakini telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku tetap berada ditempatku duduk. Frustasi. Dan hampir putus asa.

Aku kembali ke kubikelku dengan beban masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Aku ingin menolak pernyataan cinta Choi Siwon dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku terlalu takut padanya. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menatap lurus kearahnya. Tapi aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku saat aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku mungkin harus menemukan cara lain untuk menolaknya.

_**Dua hari yang lalu**_

**Aku melihat Choi Siwon, direktur perusahaan tempatku bekerja selama ini, berjalan menuju lift. Aku menggeser tubuhku memberinya jalan sedikit lebih lebar. Aku terus menunduk dan mundur kebelakang untuk memberi jarak yang lebih jauh darinya. Jujur, dia menakutkan. Dia sangat jarang tersenyum. Dia tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan karyawannya. Tapi dia tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan.**

**Banyak pria dan wanita yang jatuh hati padanya namun mereka akan patah hati di detik kelima mereka jatuh cinta pada Siwon, karena sikap dinginnya. Dia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengobrol pada adiknya, Choi Woobin. Bahkan senyuman itu mungkin dapat dihitung dengan jari.**

**Aku menghela nafas saat pintu lift terbuka, aku rasa aku akan menunggu sampai lift berikutnya. Tapi pemikiranku segera pupus saat terdengar suara datar namun memerintah menyapa indera pendengaranku.**

"**Masuk." Aku mendongak dan berkedip beberapa kali.**

"**Tidak, Sajangnim. Silahkan duluan." Jawabku dengan sopan. Mataku berusaha mencari arah lain untuk dilihat selain matanya. Jantungku. Ya Tuhan, pasti ada masalah dengan jantungku.**

**Siwon terlihat menghela nafasnya, lalu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Masuk."**

**Aku menghela nafas, sambil meremas ujung jasku. Dengan berat hati aku masuk dan berdiri disebelahnya.**

**Hening.**

**Apa dia bisa mendengarkan suara jantungku? Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Aku benar-benar gugup. Haruskah aku mengajaknya bicara? Aku takkan berani. Diam, Kyu. Diam!**

**Aku tidak menyadari, Siwon berada sangat dekat denganku. Aku mundur sambil mengarahkan kedua tanganku di dadanya. Dia terus mendekatiku hingga aku tersudut di ujung lift dengan kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang ... eumh... hangat menerpa wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.**

"**Mulai sekarang kau pacarku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah pacar Choi Siwon. Ingat itu!" suaranya terdengar berat dan pelan namun penuh dengan ketegasan.**

**Setelah itu dia keluar dari lift tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Jantungku hampir keluar dari tubuhku. Aku berharap semua itu karena ada masalah dengan pendengaranku. Tapi semuanya melebur menjadi debu ketika Siwon kembali memasuki lift, tepat saat pintu lift tertutup lagi, bibirnya telah menemukan bibirku. Aku melihat dia menutup matanya, sementara aku hanya mengedipkan mataku tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Bibirnya terasa begitu memanjakan bibirku. Lembut. Dan... manis.**

"Hey, Kyu... ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau pergi ke kantor Choi Sajangnim?" Sungmin menatapku dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran.

"Hanya sedikit urusan." Jawabku sesingkat mungkin. Dia tidak perlu tahu bagian tentang aku ingin menolak Siwon. Sangat tidak perlu!

"Benarkah? Dia tidak memarahimu?" Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa wajah tampannya sangat jarang dihiasi oleh senyum? Aku pernah dengar gosip jika dia memiliki _dimples_ di kedua pipinya. Tapi lagi-lagi itu belum diketahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Padahal dia adalah pemuda yang pintar dan sangat tampan. Tapi juga sangat dingin. Dan dia..."

Dan bla bla bla bla. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan semua ucapannya yang tidak penting itu. Aku sedang meratapi bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya. Atau haruskah aku menjalani semuanya tanpa harus menolak Siwon? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Aku memantapkan hatiku dan mengangguk-angguk pada diriku sendiri. Mari hadapi apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Aku merapikan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejaku, saat Woobin menghampiriku.

"Hey, Kyuhyun. Siwon mencarimu."

Tubuhku langsung menegang. Woobin yang menyadari hal itu, hanya menepuk bahuku sambil tersenyum, " Ayolah, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya. Dia bukan hantu."

Woobin terkekeh sambil berlalu. Jika dia bukan teman SMA-ku dan bukan adik kandung dari bos-ku, akan aku pastikan pantatnya berpindah keatas kepalanya. Dia kadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan.

Aku membawa kakiku menuju kantor Choi Siwon. Kenapa aku harus takut padanya? Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa aku pacarnya? Tidak seharusnya aku takut padanya. Aku menguatkan diriku dengan berbagai alasan yang membuat dadaku semakin terasa seperti akan segera meledak. Lindungi aku, Tuhan!

Aku menarik nafasku sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan melongok mencari sosok yang mencariku. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandanganku. Dimana dia?

Saat mataku tertuju kearah sofa, ada seseorang berbaring disana dengan lengan berada di keningnya. Ini tidak biasanya, sepengetahuanku Siwon tidak pernah tidur dikantor. Aku beringsut mendekatinya.

"Eumh.. S—sajangnim, mencari saya?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku bergerak tak nyaman di tempatku berdiri saat tangan kekar Siwon menarikku hingga aku terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Tapi aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya terasa panas. Nafasnya pun sangat hangat. Dia... demam.

"S—sajangnim... Anda demam?"

Nafas Siwon seperti tersengal. Aku bermaksud ingin berdiri namun hal itu diurungkan oleh kedua lengan Siwon yang kini melingkar disekitar tubuhku. Aku harus mengambil air dan _waslap_ untuk mengompresnya.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Mataku seolah terkunci oleh tatapannya. Nafasnya ada didepan wajahku. Sangat dekat. Aku menutup mataku dengan antisipasi. Nafasku tercekat saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Bibirnya mengecup lembut bibirku, sangat lembut. Saat lidahnya mulai membelai bibir bawahku, aku mulai membalas ciumannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku dapat merasakan dia melenguh pelan. Tangan Siwon kini telah berada di tengkukku. Menekan bibir kami untuk berciuman lebih dalam. Ciuman lembut kami berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dengan tangan Siwon yang mulai membuka kancingku. Dan saat itu pula alarm ketakutanku menyalurkan kesadaran pada akal sehatku.

"S—sajangnim.. eunghh.. j—janghan.. Saj—hangnim.."

Siwon tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman kami. Dan mendorong tubuhku, dia duduk dengan tangan menutup wajahnya. Aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit menjauh, tapi kubiarkan kemejaku tetap terbuka. Aku mengangkat tanganku ingin menyentuh kepala Siwon. Tapi segera aku batalkan saat Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan yang... tatapan itu... adalah tatapan penuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku tahu aku telah membuatmu takut dan tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku." Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus wajahku.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Dia sangat lembut.

"Pergilah." Tidak. Tidak. Jangan suruh aku poergi, karena aku masih ingin disini, aku berteriak dalam hati.

"A—aku..."

"Pergilah, Kyu. Atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku."

Aku belum juga bergerak saat dia menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum lebar, sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berharap Siwon tidak mendengar suara debaran jantungku. Aku tidak menyadari jika tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya dan meletakkan bibirku diatas bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, Sajangnim."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Kyu." Dia memelukku erat, sangat posesif.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hangat. Ya Tuhan, Aku jatuh cinta. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku takut akan membuatnya marah. Aku mendorong sedikit tubuhnya dan memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"K—kenapa aku yang kau pilih? Aku tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun dalam hal pekerjaan. Aku hanyalah karyawan yang sangat biasa." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, tapi aku yakin dia mengerti maksudku.

"Aku memilihmu karena kau berani mendekatiku meskipun kau sangat takut. Apa kau ingat kau pernah memberikanku bekal makan siangmu karena aku belum sempat makan siang saat rapat tahunan di bulan desember tiga bulan yang lalu. Kau memberikannya padaku, saat semua orang takut untuk meminta waktu istirahat makan siang mereka saat itu. Kau tidak meminta apapun saat kau menorbankan makan siangmu untukku. Kau memilih hanya memakan roti dari temanmu, sedangkan aku menikmati makan siangmu. Caramu memberikannya pun tidak bisa aku lupakan. Kau gemetar, Kyu. Kau menunduk, tidak berani menatapku saat memberikannya. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu takut. Tapi dari semua itu, ketulusan yang ada dimatamulah yang membuatku luluh. Matamu penuh ketakutan tapi ada ketulusan disana. Dan matamulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Jadilah milikku. Aku ingin kau hanya jadi milikku. _Because I'm madly entirely endlessly totally in love with you_, Cho Kyuhyun."

Air mataku membuat pandanganku kabur. Terlalu banyak informasi yang harus aku terima. Dadaku sesak. Perasaanku meledak-ledak. Aku ingin melompat-lompat karena bahagia tapi kakiku seperti menghilang. Aku merasa tubuhku seperti melayang-layang.

"A—aku... S—siwon.. _Please make me yours._ _I'm totally yours._"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini aku melihat Siwon tersenyum lebar. Dan lihat, apa yang aku temukan disana. _He has holes on both of his cheeks_. Dia memiliki _dimples_. Berita itu bukan gosip. Kebaikan apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupanku sebelumnya sampai kau memberiku hadiah senyuman indah dari Choi Siwon.

Siwon mencium keningku, lalu mataku, lalu hidungku, yang terakhir adalah bibirku. Ciumannya dibibirku cukup lama. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Dan _dimples_ itu benar-benar menari perhatianku. Aku mengarahkan telunjukku kearah lubang kecil imut yang ada dipipinya. Membuatnya memandangku dengan heran.

"_You have holes on your cheeks. It's mine."_


End file.
